Opioid agonists, while creating analgesia in humans and other mammalian subjects, typically are addictive and also typically have serious adverse side effects, including constipation and nausea. To address the addictive qualities of opioid agonists, the prior art teaches the use of co-formulations that include both opioid agonists and opioid antagonists. Most prior art co-formulations utilize opioid antagonists such as naltrexone or naloxone, which themselves have aversive effects in human and mammalian subjects. In fact, these compounds can trigger severe, and sometimes life-threatening, withdrawal symptoms. Such opioid antagonists are referred to in the present application as “aversive.” U.S. Pat. No. 6,627,635 to Palermo et al. and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,696,066, 6,475,494 and 6,375,957 to Kaiko et al. provide examples of co-formulations that employ aversive opioid antagonists. Recent research by Marczak et al. emphasizes the aversive effects of both naltrexone and naloxone in opioid-dependent subjects. Marczak E., Jinsmaa Y., Li T., Bryant S. D., Tsuda Y., Okada Y., Lazaraus L. H. (Jul. 12, 2007) “[N-Allyl-Dmt1]-endomorphins are μ-opioid receptor antagonists lacking inverse agonist properties,” J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. Fast Forward. 
U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,488 B2 to Wolfgang Sadée et al., which is hereby incorporated herein by reference and is hereinafter referred to as “Sadée,” teaches the use of “neutral” opioid antagonists, which do not have aversive effects, to treat opioid agonist addiction. Sadée identifies as neutral antagonists certain naltrexone and naloxone analogs, including 6β-naltrexol and 6β-naltrexamide. Sadée also teaches that neutral antagonists can be used to treat other side-effects of opioid agonists, including constipation and respiratory depression.
Building on Sadée's research, United States Patent Application 2004/0024006 A1 to David Lew Simon, hereinafter referred to as “Simon,” proposes non-addictive opioid agonist/antagonist co-formulations that include neutral opioid antagonists such as 6β-naltrexol. Simon's disclosure is prophetic in nature, however, and lacks supporting, experimental data. For example, paragraphs [0107] and [108] of Simon discuss a known effective dosage of morphine (0.15) mg/kg body weight) and then suggest a completely unknown and untested range of possible doses for 6β-naltrexol from 0.00026-0.0015 mg/kg is body weight, providing no data for such a formulation ever being effective. Similarly, in paragraph [0155] of Simon's application, Simon uses data provided by Kaiko in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,494 to propose that 0.5 to 12 mg of 6β-naltrexol be administered per 15 mg hydrocodone. These ratios of naltrexol to opioid range from 0.03:1 (i.e. 15.5-fold less naltrexol than opioid) to nearly a 1:1 ratio of naltrexol to opioid. Given the complete lack of supporting data, these suggested dosages are uninformative and effectively meaningless, representing mere guesses. Further, Kaiko teaches the use of antagonists that have aversive effects in humans and precipitate severe withdrawal symptoms. Simon extrapolates to propose a dosage chart in paragraph [0156] for other kinds of opioid agonists.